onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 486
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = 577 p.2-17 | eyecatcher = Franky - Zoro | rating = 12.0 | rank = 3 }} "The Opening of the Show - Blackbeard's Plot Is Revealed" is the 486th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary The news of Whitebeard's death is already spreading all over the world. Silvers Rayleigh also hears the news. At Marineford, Teach starts his plan, and his crew cover Whitebeard's corpse with a black curtain, that Teach goes under. The scene changes to Jinbe, who is trying to escape and save Luffy. He flashes back, as he is informed by Vista that he needs to hurry. Down below the cliff, Akainu gets back up, continuing his chase of Luffy. Once above surface, Akainu is stopped from going after Luffy by Ivankov and Inazuma. They can hold their ground, but Akainu refuses to let Luffy get away. Back at the Blackbeard Pirates, they lift the black cloth and Teach shows his darkness powers and his newly gained quake powers. Everybody is shocked, and Blackbeard lets Marineford, pirates, and peace-loving civilians know that this is his era. Long Summary Whitebeard is now dead. The people at Sabaody watch in shock. Some civilians learn that with Ace and Whitebeard dead, it will shake the foundation of the world. The news is spread across the world; Ace was killed at Marineford and Whitebeard died in the failed attempt to save him. With the Marines seemingly victorious, some people begin to cheer at this news. Rayleigh also watches bidding Whitebeard a nice journey to the afterlife. As Teach is exhausted, the people learn Whitebeard's real name was Edward Newgate, who stood against Gol D. Roger, had a family of pirates and brought down the walls of Marine Headquarters. But even his superhuman abilities were as nothing before the Admirals and the Shichibukai. Doflamingo cheers at the news and believes Teach to be quite a thinker. The Sabaody crowd begin to ponder about the One Piece actually existing. With word of Whitebeard's death getting out, they wonder about why Blackbeard is in the equation. Teach takes a few breaths and laughs maniacally at his triumph. Marco is driven over the edge, but vista insists withdrawal. With the pirates fleeing, Vista advises that Jinbe is not to fall for any distractions whilst caring for the still unconscious Luffy. Jinbe begs forgiveness for his inability to save Ace and Whitebeard, but hopes to keep Luffy from further harm. While the Marines rain cannon fire, Akainu recovers from his battle with Whitebeard and makes a pool of lava. Buggy yells that his plan to assassinate Whitebeard has failed and plans to flee Marineford. The clown pirate was helpless to even try to take Whitebeard by surprise during his fight with Teach. buggy cries that he wants to spend the rest of his life in a hole in the ground. He decides to abandon his crew, but the former prisoners believe Buggy is teaching them sympathy. They begin to cry over their misfortunes but then chase after Buggy dropping their Den Den Mushi. Teach was surprised that it took so long to kill Whitebeard then his new crew drapes the deceased pirate in a cape. Teach insists that everyone, the Marines and pirates, watch their spectacle and goes into the cape covering both the dead Whitebeard and Teach. Shiryu knows that if their plan fails, they could disband. Nearing the Marine ships, Jinbe implores Luffy to carry on even without Ace. Jinbe thinks back to what Ace told him at Impel Down. Should he die, Ace asks the Fish-Man to look after his brother. He told Ace that only holds a certain number of people in high regard. Carrying Luffy away, Jinbe feels he found the answer to Ace's request. Hancock had hoped to heal Luffy, but leaves him and Jinbe's care. She uses Perfume Femur kicks to disable some Pacifistas. Hancock also considers pushy men to be an extreme turn off. Just as the Marine ship is near, ice covers the water thanks to Aokiji and lava streaks the ground. Akainu then demands that the pirates all be killed. Akainu demands that if Luffy is turned over, he may let the others off the hook. Jinbe rejects, determined to protect Luffy. Helmeppo and Koby are horrified that Akainu wants to kill Luffy so badly. As some pirates stand to confront Akainu to avenge Whitebeard, Akainu is annoyed and he says they ran away to leave Ace and Whitebeard to die. The admiral withstands some shots and blasts the pirates while Ivankov deploys Emporio Ganmen Seicho Hormone while Inazuma uses Great Scissors to blockade the lava. Desperate to protect Luffy, Ivankov fires a Hell Wink and believes that Luffy has gone off the deep end since Impel Down. One more mistake and Luffy would die. If that were to happen, Ivankov could never face Dragon again. Akainu insists that Ivankov and Inazuma step aside, but the New Kama Queen tells the former that he is one fire. Much of Teach's crew are getting impatient to see what Teach has in store for the world. Lafitte announces a grand event to the world and he and Burgess uncover Teach and the lifeless Whitebeard. Blackbeard then says the Shichibukai thing he has put on was fun and decides to go against the Marines. He sucks them into his Black Hole. Teach says in his right hand is his Dark-Dark Fruit power and in his left hand... he punches and causes a tremor like Whitebeard did. As Marineford is crumbling, the Marines worry that eating two Devil Fruits would kill a man, but Teach is somehow able to use two Devil Fruit abilities. Teach's crew is in joy over their captain's newfound power. Having stolen Whitebeard's abilities, Teach will make the world tremble in his every step. Marco realizes that Teach become far beyond normal to use two Devil Fruit powers. Teach announces to all the good-loving people, the pirates and the World Government they must answer to the hand of fate, and fate has chosen Teach to rule the world. Helmeppo is horrified that even with Whitebeard dead, the catastrophe continues with Teach laughing evilly. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *In the manga, the power of the Yami Yami no Mi was in Blackbeard's left hand and the power of the Gura Gura no Mi was in his right. In the anime, they are reversed. *How Akainu escaped from the fissure Whitebeard made is shown. In the manga his method of escape was mentioned by some pirates but never shown. *Ivankov's fight with Akainu was extended, with Inazuma also taking part. *Jinbe's flashback of Ace and Luffy is extended. *The Pacifista scanning Jinbe shows his bounty, while in the manga it was not shown. *Boa Hancock is shown to have destroyed more Pacifistas than in the manga. *A new scene is added in which Buggy watches Whitebeard fight Blackbeard, with Buggy coming up with excuses of why he cannot not attack Whitebeard. *In the anime, Koby has woken up already from Luffy's strike, whereas there was no mention of this in the manga. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 486